Closer
by Zavocado
Summary: When Sebastian invites Kurt and Blaine back to Scandals around Christmas time, Kurt can't say no to Blaine's pleading face. And this time he makes sure both Blaine and Sebastian know who Blaine belongs to. Klainastian one shot. Established Klaine.


A/N: Another little one shot smut thing I wrote a while ago. This ones a threesome with Sebastian. Written like an hour after they released the _Uptown Girl_ video and I was having all the Klainastian feelings. Yup. There's probably a lot of typos. Featuring the song _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails.

Closer

After the rather disastrous end to their last trip to _Scandals_ Kurt hadn't been keen on returning. But it was Winter Break, and once again Sebastian had extended an invitation to Blaine and himself. Kurt had almost refused to let Blaine drag him out, but he honestly couldn't deny that excited, child-like gleam in Blaine's eyes when he'd shown up in a tight red button up and a big mistletoe bowtie.

At the moment, however, he was wishing that he had stood his ground instead of caving so easily to that big, adorable, toothy smile, because while Blaine was outgoing and loved to spend the night on the dance floor, Kurt hated it. A bunch of stinky, sweaty unfamiliar bodies pressed all around him was not his idea of fun even if it meant getting to rutting mindlessly against Blaine for hours on end.

And _Sebastian_ – Kurt sneered a little – Sebastian was definitely not making his night any better. While the boy had come to understand that nothing was going to break Blaine and him apart anytime soon (and hopefully ever, he added quietly to himself), he still flirted mercilessly with Blaine. Or stared longing at Blaine's ass like he was doing right now.

His lip curled darkly as he glared furiously at where the tall boy was standing at the bar across the room. God, Blaine was _his._ That gorgeous, perfect ass was his to fuck and nobody else's. He watched Blaine twirl amongst the other guys out on the dance floor for a moment and took another sip of his drink, feeling it sear his throat as he downed the entire glass. Those men didn't deserve to have that big goofy grin on Blaine's face directed at them. They shouldn't even be allowed to _look_ at his boyfriend.

A heavy drum beat started up as he stood up and shoved his way through the crowd of men towards Blaine. He saw Sebastian get up and make his own way towards where Blaine was still dancing and quickened his pace angrily. He didn't care if Blaine and Sebastian were friends, or even if he considered Sebastian a friend on some occasions, if he touched his boyfriend or tried to dance with him...

"Hey," Blaine greeted breathlessly, twirling himself into Kurt's arms and pecking him on the cheek. Kurt hummed a little in victory as Blaine's arms circled around his neck and forced him to start swaying with the music. Almost unconsciously, he dug his fingers into Blaine's hips and tugged the other boy forward until the fronts of their bodies were flush together. Blaine whined a little at the contact and started rocking his hips against Kurt's as the guitar started playing.

_"You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you"_

Kurt growled low in his throat as Blaine canted his hips up to rub their cocks together. A rush of heat shot down his spine and he felt himself starting to grow hard in his tight jeans. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Sebastian steadily approaching through the mass of bodies and he gripped Blaine's hips harder.

"Tell me your mine, Blaine," he whispered huskily, pressing his fingers into Blaine's flesh hard enough to leave bruises. "Nobody else's, never anybody else's."

"Of course I'm yours, baby," Blaine murmured, rocking his hips up again and this time brushing his half- hard cock against Kurt's hard- on. He bit his lip at the friction and contact and stared up into Kurt's lust- blown eyes, as he trailed a finger down Kurt's chest teasingly. "Do you need a demonstration, Kurt?" he asked innocently. "Do you want to fuck me and claim me for everyone to see?"

"_I want to fuck you like an animal," _Kurt growled in his ear, singing along to the music now and thrusting his hips against Blaine roughly, his fingers possessively tugging Blaine towards the dark, back room. "_I want to feel you from the inside."_

Blaine keened loudly as Kurt spun him around and pinned him against the curtained doorway to the back room. He slide his hands over Blaine's sweater, tugging at it a few times before slipping his hands around Blaine's back and into his pants. The heavy thrum of the music was louder back here next to the main speaker system, but even over the booming bass Kurt heard Blaine's desperate moan as he squeezed his ass cheeks. And that moan, those whimpers, the warm, soft ass he was rolling in his hands was his. All his and most definitely not Sebastian's.

"Inside," Kurt ordered, pulling the curtain aside and pushing Blaine towards it. Blaine obeyed instantly, tugging Kurt behind him and pressing his ass back against the bulge in Kurt's pants.

But he held Blaine away from him. The grip he had on Blaine's bicep was bruising and painful judging by the way Blaine winced a bit, but allowed Kurt to push him forward until his thighs slammed against the room's only table.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, arching back against him and dropping his palms to the table top.

"_Kurt's_," he corrected with a snarl and a hard jerk of his hips. Blaine rolled his ass back further, tossing his head back and panting out a breathless moan. "You're mine."

"Yours," Blaine agreed, shoving a trembling hand into his pocket and pulling out a packet of lube and a condom.

"Came prepared, did you?" Kurt demanded, loosening Blaine's pants and raving his nails up Blaine's chest. He fisted a hand into Blaine's hair, breaking apart the waxy gel as he yanked Blaine's head back more. "How do I know you weren't hoping you'd get a chance to use those with some other guy?"

Blaine gasped loudly as Kurt slams his hips forward again and knocked his erection against the table's edge. "Oh, god," he panted. "No, only you. Just you, Kurt."

Kurt groaned at his tone, at the desperation and want in Blaine's voice. They'd never been violently rough with each other since they'd started having sex a month ago, but the touch of excitement in Blaine's voice was enough for him to know that Blaine loved how possessive he was being right now.

"Clothes off," Kurt commanded, breathing heavily as he ripped Blaine's sweater open and shoved it off his shoulders. Blaine nodded and started tugging at his bowtie and shirt, loosening them enough to pull them over his head and then kicking his shoes off. Kurt stood back to watch as Blaine shimmied out of his pants and boxers and revealed his body to him inch by Kurt.

He moaned loudly as Blaine kicked his pants the rest of the way off and arched his ass back towards Kurt.

"Please," Blaine begged. "I'm yours, I'm yours. Let me be yours, Kurt."

His cock throbbed painfully against his jeans and he didn't even bother removing his own clothes as he dropped to his knees and trailed his hands over the back of Blaine's calves and thighs. Blaine keened loudly above him and bent his knees, trying to direct his attention to where he wanted Kurt most.

"God, you're such a little cockslut, Blaine," Kurt told him, rubbing his hands more firmly against Blaine's thighs and letting his fingers caress the inside of his legs before grabbing Blaine's ass cheeks and tugging them apart. "But you're my cockslut, aren't you, baby?" He dragged his tongue, hot and wet, between Blaine's ass cheeks, making Blaine's hips jolt forward so that his cock rubbed against the tabletop.

"Yes, yes," Blaine practically sobbed. "Yours, all yours."

"I bet you tell that to all the boys," Kurt retorted sharply, moving his mouth down and biting down harshly on one of Blaine's ass cheeks. A shout was torn from Blaine's throat as his teeth scraped over the curve of his ass, his tongue darting out at the dip where Blaine's thigh connected to his ass.

A desperate cry greeted his ears and he purred in victory as Blaine started rocking back against his face, babbling completely nonsense as he begged for more.

"Kurt, take me. Give me more. Your – tongue or– fingers– I'm yours, please– oh, god, yes!"

Kurt hummed a bit and pressed his tongue more firmly against Blaine's entrance, gripping hard onto his hip to hold him steady since he was trying to fuck himself back against Kurt's face. He knew from experience how incredibly sensitive Blaine's hole and prostate were, and while Blaine loved to top him he knew Blaine secretly loved it more when Kurt fucked him. He swirled the tip of his tongue around the puckered hole, teasingly letting his tongue dip in a few centimeters every couple of swipes as Blaine panted and whined above him.

"K-Kurt," Blaine stammered, gasping and helplessly arching his hips to try and force Kurt's tongue inside of him. A moment later he got his wish as Kurt roughly thrust his tongue through the ring of muscles, swirling it around and massaging the first few inches inside of Blaine that he could reach.

Blaine's hand slapped down hard on the table top as he shouted. It was all the encouragement Kurt needed to force his tongue in as far as he could, just enough to brush lightly against Blaine's prostate and make him scream.

"More, fuck me, Kurt," Blaine whimpered, dropping his head to the table and fumbling for the small packet of lube. Kurt pulled it out of his hands and ripped the top of it, continuing to slowly thrust his tongue into Blaine's tight heat as he coated his fingers with half the packet's contents and pushed his index finger in alongside his tongue.

Another shout, barely audible over the loud music, echoed around the small, dark room as Kurt started lazily thrusting his finger in up to the first knuckle and then pulling it completely out as his tongue continued to swirl around inside Blaine. Blaine's hips were twitching and rocking back against his mouth and finger now, and Kurt let him move, let him try to find some friction for his cock against the cool, smooth surface of the table he was pinned against.

He slipped his tongue out of Blaine, and breathed heavily as Blaine moaned in protest.

"You love it went I'm stretching you, don't you, Blaine? Love having any part of me inside you that I'll give you," Kurt murmured lustfully, pulling his finger and thrusting three back inside.

"Give me all of you," Blaine whimpered, writhing against the table top as Kurt stood up and raked his nails up and down Blaine's spine as his started scissoring his fingers inside Blaine.

Kurt groaned a little as he looked down at Blaine bent over the table, his back shining with sweat and already littered with dull, red marks from his nails and fingers. His cheek was pressed against the table and he was turned just enough for Kurt to see his face, lips parted, breathing shallow, eyes closed in absolute bliss. He'd unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants and before he'd realized what he was doing. Blaine moaned below him, and he glanced down as he pulled his throbbing erection from his pants to see Blaine watching him. The hand that had smacked against the table top shot out and reached for his cock, but Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine and slapped it away.

Blaine whimpered pathetically and started rutting against the table. "Please," he begged. "Just, please, I want your cock stretching me raw, baby, please."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut tightly and tried to stop the heat coiling tightly in his stomach from snapping. Fuck, Blaine was so hot when he begged and moaned and just let Kurt have his way with him. He almost wished Sebastian had followed them so he could see just how much Blaine was _his._

He gasped loudly a moment later and his eyes flew open as a hand started rolling a condom down on his cock. A very unfamiliar, large, long- fingered hand.

"Looking a little lost there, Kurt," Sebastian chuckled huskily in his ear. "But just for future reference the condom works best on your dick, not the table."

Seething with rage, Kurt gritted his teeth, ready to snap some brutal retort back, but then Sebastian's fingers tightened around him and started stroking him cock roughly. He gasped again and fell forward, digging his fingernails sharply into Blaine's shoulders and reflexively jerking his hips forward into the warm fist that was now against Blaine's ass.

Blaine had propped himself up on his elbows and had turned to watch them. Kurt whimpered a bit completely unprepared for what was happening right now. God, he_ hated _Sebastian, but his fucking hand felt so good on him. Not as good as Blaine's because Blaine knew the perfect way to grip him and twist his wrist and how to add more pressure on the upstroke and less on the down stroke but, fuck it still felt a million times better than his own hand ever had.

Sebastian reached across Blaine's back for the half- empty packet of lube as he fisted Kurt's cock and Kurt kept steadily jerking and gasping as he rocked his hips forward. Blaine's hand curled around one of his wrists and he looked up to see Blaine's upper body twisted around enough to watch them. For a moment he felt guilty. Blaine was his, but he was also Blaine's and nobody else's. Yet here he was about to fuck his boyfriend until he was screaming and he was letting some bastard jerk his cock off. He steeled himself to call Sebastian off, to punch the guy in the dick or just do _something_ when the hand Blaine had a hold of was pulled towards Blaine's mouth and his index finger was sucked into the wet warmth.

"Show him I'm yours, Kurt," Blaine whispered seductively. "Make him watch you claim me."

When had he lost the upper hand, Kurt wondered as Sebastian's other hand took hold of his heavy cock and started coating him up with lube. He felt dizzy as Sebastian positioned the head of his cock against Blaine's hole and moved his face in close to Kurt's. His teeth nibbled on Kurt's earlobe and instinctively Kurt's snapped his hips forward, burying himself completely into Blaine's suffocating heat.

Blaine cried out at the fast intrusion and dropped his upper body back down onto the table. Kurt kept himself still for a moment, letting Blaine try to adjust to the unexpected stretch as Sebastian started pulling Kurt's jeans and boxer- briefs down. He felt his pants hit the floor as Sebastian's arms circled around his waist from behind and dropped his chin onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Fuck him for me, Kurt," Sebastian breathed against his neck, staring down between their bodies where Kurt's cock was buried deep in Blaine's ass. "Let's see if you're enough for him or if he's going to need me to finish him off."

"Don't you dare even _think_ about fucking my boyfriend," Kurt snarled, pulling his hips back and then slamming them forward, his hipbones pressing into Blaine's ass and knocking him forward on the table a few inches. Blaine moaned brokenly and rocked his hips backwards and tried to fuck himself on Kurt's cock.

Kurt growled in annoyance and roughly grabbed Blaine's hips to hold him still. A loud whine greeted his hold and he smirked a little bit, at least until Sebastian's hands started clawing at the buttons on his shirt.

"Prove to me I don't need to finish what you've started then," Sebastian whispered, pulling his shirt open and grinding his cock against Kurt's ass. "I bet you can't make him come before I make you come."

Head spinning from arousal and the feeling on Blaine's muscles clinching around him, Kurt barely registered that Sebastian was speaking. He definitely had understood a word of what he was saying, because Blaine was whining and keening and fighting desperately against his harsh hold.

"Fuck me, Kurt. God, please, move. I'll do anything you want, baby," Blaine whimpered, his voice slightly hysterical.

One of Sebastian's hands suddenly groped Kurt's ass and his hips started thrusting of their own accord as he moaned. Before he knew it Sebastian had taken his remaining clothes off, and tossed his own shirt onto the growing pile. The smack of his hips violently slamming against Blaine's ass echoed around the room, accompanied by his own primal shouts and growls. Fuck, he loved taking Blaine, forcing him into submission and gripping whatever part of him he could reach so tightly that he left bruises.

Sebastian's mouth was sucking hard onto his back and sides and he knew his torso would be littered with hickeys and little bruises when he got home tonight. Blaine moaned louder as Kurt slowed his thrusts, burying his cock completely and pausing to grind against Blaine's ass. He felt Blaine's muscle tremble around him and groaned. The mouth on his back disappeared and he breathed heavily as Sebastian circled around towards Blaine.

"Mine," Kurt snapped, tugging Blaine backwards by the hip and forcing him to stand up and press back against him. He slid deeper into Blaine's ass with the movement and they both moaned as Blaine stretched up on his tiptoes to started gliding up and down on Kurt's cock.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to share?" Sebastian asked petulantly, moving to stand in front of them and watch as Kurt started rocking his hips again. The new angle made Blaine's breath catch with every thrust as Kurt's cock pushed hard against his prostate and the hot drag of his cock stretched him.

"Kurt," he breathed, threading his fingers around to the nape of Kurt's neck and into the thick hair there. "Kurt, _more_, god."

He curled his tongue around the shell of Blaine's ear, staring challengingly into Sebastian's eyes as he started thrusting harder. He kept the same slow pace, though, feeling Blaine's internal muscles clinching rhythmically around him. He bent his head a little more to suck on Blaine's jaw line, still watching the shameless want burning in Sebastian's eyes only to see that Sebastian's eyes had shifted away from his and Blaine was gazing at him and biting his lip.

"I bet his pretty, little mouth would feel amazing on your cock right now, wouldn't it, Blaine?" Kurt said darkly, slamming his hips a little harder and stilling. "I bet you want that don't you, baby."

"N- no, want you," Blaine managed to whimper between gasps as Kurt jerked his hips forward again. But the way he stuttered and the hand tangled in his hair clutched at him harder told Kurt the opposite.

"It's okay to want things, Blaine, as long as you know who you belong to," Kurt murmured, staring down Blaine's body to where his cock was hard and erect against his stomach. "Look at you, so hard and thick for me. You've been so good for me tonight," he whispered, biting at Blaine's neck. "Tell me what you want."

Blaine gasped as Kurt's cock hit his prostate a little harder and threw his head back onto Kurt's shoulder. "A- anything, Kurt, whatever you'll give me."

He loved it when Blaine said things like that. His eyes snapped back over to Sebastian, shirtless with a straining bulge in his jeans, and he barked, "On your knees."

Sebastian glared at him and sneered. "I don't take orders from nancy boys like– "

"If you want any part of either of our gorgeous asses – " he slammed his hips forward making Blaine howl in ecstasy "then you'll take what I say you can do to _my_ boyfriend."

Blaine whimpered and one of his hands untangled from Kurt's hair and reached out for Sebastian. "P- please, Seb, suck my cock. Oh, god!" His words ended with a scream as Kurt pulled out completely and slammed back into his ass.

"I knew you wanted him," Kurt groaned as Sebastian kneeled down in front of Blaine. "I bet you've been dreaming about having your cock down his throat, haven't you?"

The only response he got was a string of incoherent noises as Sebastian sunk down onto Blaine's cock and started sucking hard. Kurt didn't quite understand the jolt of hot arousal that shot down his spine at the sight of Blaine's cock in other guy's mouth, but he really didn't feel like questioning it right now as he increased the tempo of his thrusts. Blaine's breath hitched and he squirmed in a way that was so familiar to Kurt that he didn't even have to look down the front of Blaine's body to know that Sebastian was cradling his ball sack and rolling then together in his hand.

"K- Kurt," Blaine stammered after a few moments. "Want – oh, _fuck –_ I want... "

Kurt sucked roughly on his earlobe, teasingly tracing his tongue over it before pulling off and whispering into his ear, "Want do you want, baby? Want me to fuck you harder?"

"Yes, but," Blaine's head dropped forward and he curled his fingers into Sebastian's hair. "Let him fuck you, Kurt. I want to feel him thrusting into you and knocking the breath out of you while you're fucking me."

Before Kurt had even given his consent Sebastian had pulled off Blaine's cock with a faint, wet pop and circled back around behind Kurt. The thought that they'd already used up all the lube they had and they didn't have another condom crossed his mind for a moment, but then Sebastian's sure, demanding, and slick fingers were probing along his ass crack and pressed firmly against his entrance. His hips stuttered for a moment and Blaine arched his back more rocking himself on Kurt's cock and tangling his fingers back into his hair.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine pulled his mouth down to his while one of Sebastian's long fingers pushed through the rim of tight muscles. After a few thrusts another finger was forced in and he groaned against Blaine's lips.

"Not too much for you, is it?" Sebastian challenged, crooking his fingers against Kurt's protest and making his hips jerk wildly.

"You better have a condom," Kurt retorted immediately, fire blazing in his eyes as he pulled away from Blaine's lips and turned to glare at Sebastian. He'd barely turned his head over his shoulder when a roll of condom packets was dangled in his face.

"Pick your favorite color," Sebastian said snarkily, adding a third finger and stretching him wider.

Kurt's hips still again as he tightened around Sebastian's fingers and Blaine started rocking back against him, his ass slapping against Kurt's navel as he reached up and tugged the condoms out of Sebastian's hand.

"The green one's pretty," Blaine offered, ripping it off and opening it.

"Oh my _god,_" Kurt moaned as Sebastian's fingers pressed into his prostate again, making his hips buck forward. "Shut_ up_, Blaine, or I swear I'll never let you come again."

Blaine hummed softly at his words, and tugged his head forward again and into a searing kiss. "Liar," he breathed. "You love making me come more than you love a blowjob."

He dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder and whimpered as Sebastian's fingers slipped out of him and his ass burned at the emptiness. He could hear Sebastian rolling the condom onto himself and slicking himself up with lube. Kurt could only assume he'd come as prepared as Blaine, even more so judging by the five other condoms on the table.

"Hurry up," Kurt grunted, thrusting shallowly into Blaine and positioning his stance wider to accommodate for Sebastian's body.

"Fuck off, Hummel," Sebastian replied.

A rough pair of hands latched onto his hips pulling him back. He felt his cock sliding out Blaine until on the tip was inside him, stretching the ring of muscles and making Blaine push his hips back to take him back into his body. At the same time as Blaine slid back onto him Sebastian slowly pushed his cock into Kurt.

He shouted and felt his muscles spasm slightly at the sensation. Some sort of secret communication seemed to have taken place while he tried to catch his breath because Blaine leaned forward and gripped the edge of the table to start fucking himself on Kurt's cock in tempo with Sebastian's thrusts into him. He moaned loudly, his hips bucking wildly as the other men rocked their hips hard.

"Oh, god," he cried out as he grabbed onto Blaine's shoulders and tried to steady himself. The words only encouraged Sebastian more as he started pounding into him harder. It was a strange and incredible feeling for him. Sebastian's cock wasn't as thick as Blaine's but it was about the same length and he could almost imagine it was Blaine fucking him if he hadn't been staring down at Blaine's ass gliding back and forth on his cock. His legs wobbled a little and clutched desperately at Blaine's back, fuck, he was going to come.

"Blaine," he gasped. "Oh, fuck, baby, harder."

Blaine knew what he meant without another word. He tightened his internal muscles around him and slowed the pace of his hips, taking his time as he pulled himself off Kurt's cock, squeezing him as tightly as he could and then slamming back down quickly.

"Come for us, Kurt," Blaine said. "I love it when you come inside me."

His eyes rolled up, and he felt his head spiraling into a dizzy mess as the heat in his stomach snapped. His hips were rocking into Blaine still, and he felt Blaine's muscles spasming around him and knew that mixed somewhere amongst his own cries of pleasure were Blaine's.

And Sebastian's.

He gasped sharply as Sebastian's teeth bite down on his shoulder, but the muffled moan against his skin was unmistakable. Sebastian slumped forward and Kurt's muscle gave out under the extra weight. He dropped forward onto Blaine's sweaty back, pushing him down into the table. It was a bizarre feeling, feeling Blaine's chest heaving in air belong him, while Sebastian was gasping erratically behind him.

"You really _are_ just a ton of talk, aren't you?" Kurt said suddenly between deep breaths. "You didn't even last five minutes."

"Fuck yo– "Sebastian started, but then Kurt felt his cocky smile against his skin. "Oh, wait. Too late for that now."

"God, you are so– "

"Please, get off of me," Blaine gasped from below them. "You're fucking heavy and I can't breath as it is."

Sebastian pulled out of him, and Kurt eased himself off Blaine's back but didn't pull out.

"Are you all right?" Kurt asked worried, rubbing up and down Blaine's spine and eyeing at the marks he'd left.

"Oh, god," Sebastian groaned, fastening his pants and combing his hands through his hair. "And here I thought you two were the hottest thing ever. But, no, you're right back to the old married couple routine," he shot them a cheeky smirk and added, "And can I just say, the act's fooling no one. You two fuck all the time if that was anything to go off of – or get off on, I should say."

Kurt mouthed furiously at him, but then Sebastian ducked down and grabbed his shirt and disappeared out to the dance floor.

"Let's just go back to my house and pretend this never happened, okay?" Kurt said evenly, pressing a kiss to Blaine's shoulder and slowly easing himself out of Blaine.

"Is it my turn to fuck you raw?" Blaine asked, slowly standing up and nuzzling his face against Kurt's neck.

"Definitely. If you're mine, then I am absolutely yours."

Blaine smiled widely at him. "Perfect." He picked up the roll of condoms still on the table. "And look, we don't even have to stop for condoms."


End file.
